The Strangers
by redsandman99
Summary: James and Mindy's vacation turns into a nightmare when they're faced with home invaders looking for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I sooooo meant to have this up already but that didn't happen. I blame work. It was hindering my work process.**

**...**

"Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!"

"Umph!" James had some of the air driven out of his stomach as Elizabeth came running at him full force and crashed into his stomach. He had no way to stop her or absorb the blow since he had both Aiden and Vanessa in his arms. He was trying to put all the kids in bed himself since Taylor was just getting over a case of strep throat and he waned to make sure she was completely done being contagious before she came back around the kids. He had been managing okay with all of them plus Mindy though bed time had somehow turned into a nightmare. Amber was literally the only one that had gone to bed like she was supposed to. Thorn and Scarlett did not want to go to bed and the others all wanted/needed his help at once. "Lizzie sweetheart-"

"I wanna stay UP Daddy!" The blonde hair, blue eyed child had no shirt of his to grip on to so she dug her little nails into his bare skin which did NOT feel pleasant by any means. "I wanna stay UP I'm not tired yet!"

"Lizzie we've been through this," he said gently, pulling her up the rest of the way once he adjusted Vanessa in his arms. The nearly one year old did not particularly care for being disturbed and she began to fuss.

"Da da da da!'

"NO Nessa!" Elizabeth gave her a dirty look and clung to James's neck. "Daddy I don't wanna go to bed. I want to stay UP I do!"

"I know you do but you have to go to bed," James insisted. He was heading for Vanessa's room so he could get her settled. He had to get her and Aiden put down before he could help Elizabeth and Chelesea and make sure the twins had gone to bed like they should have. Mindy and their newborn Georgia were waiting for him in their room and he wanted to get back to them...get back to Mindy in particular.

"No no no no no..."

"Yes yes yes yes yes..." James set her down by Vanessa's door and jerked his head back towards the bathroom. "Go join Princess and I'll help you brush your teeth, okay?"

"I can do it MYSELF!" Huffing loudly she flipped her hair in a very Mindy fashion and stormed off. James chuckled and shook his head before continuing on with what he had been trying to do in the first place. He got Vanessa laid down though Aiden was a little harder to put down. Every time James tried to put him down Aiden grabbed his hair and babbled at him, kicking his little feet happily.

"Now what's this?" James asked in a playful voice. He blew a raspberry on Aiden's stomach, making him squeal happily and grip James's hair even more tightly. "Aiden I gotta go buddy." He tickled Aiden's ribs and kissed his cheek. "It's bed time buddy." James kissed his cheek again and got him settled in, having to linger longer than he inteded to because Aiden began to fuss when he tried to leave. He was in really high demand tonight. He finally did get Aiden to settle down and was on his way to Chelsea and Elizabeth when his bedroom door opened and Mindy came out of their room, wearing one his old shirts as a dress and hugging his waist as soon as she got within reach of him.

"You done baby?" she asked hopefully, getting on her toes so he would get the hint and lean down to kiss her (which he did of course).

"Almost," he regretfully answered. "Our children suddenly feel the need to make this process as difficult as possible." He hugged her with one arm, that hand grabbing at her butt as the other went across her breasts. "Georgia asleep at least?"

"Mhmm..."

"Thank god for small favors." He kissed her again and rubbed his nose against hers. "I'll be in in a few minutes. Let me corral the rest of the kids and then I'm yours the rest of the night."

"You say I'm always yours," Mindy pointed out.

"And I am," James replied. "But I'll be extra yours." He kissed her one last time before she went back to bed to wait and he went to the bathroom Chelsea and Elizabeth were waiting in. Chelsea was standing there in her pink Disney princess nightgown and she went right to James and pointed her finger accusingly at Elizabeth.

"Lizzie BAD!"

"Lizzie b-" James's eyes about bugged out of his head when he saw that there was literally toothpaste everywhere; on and in the sink, on the mirror and all over Elizabeth's face. "LIZZIE!"

"CHELSEA did it!" Elizabeth said immediately even though she had the toothpaste container still in her hand.

"DID NOT!" Chelsea screamed, making James's ears ring from the volume. It was the kids toothpaste that had no fluoride thank christ so if she had ate any of it there wouldn't be a trip to the hospital on their hands.

"Oh christ on a fucking pony…" James pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before grabbing a rag and getting to work on cleaning Elizabeth and the mess she had made. Once both were clean he managed to scrape up a spare bottle of toothpaste and made sure teeth were brushed before putting Chelsea and Elizabeth to bed. He then went to the twins' room and sighed in relief as they had decided to be good and go to bed while he was dealing with the others. That meant he finally got to go back to his room, where Mindy was waiting to pounce on him naked.

"Gotcha!" Her arms went around his neck and her legs went around his waist as she kissed him.

"Ooooh baby…" James put his arm around her and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and gripping her hair with one hand. He carried her to the bed and dropped her down first, letting her see how low the sweatpants he were wearing had gotten. The "penis lines" as she called them were on display and she grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and yanked them down more so she could start kissing them. "Mmmm Baby Doll..." James arched his hips towards her mouth, falling on to the bed with her and helping her pull the pants the rest of the way off. She kept kissing up and down that entire area, deliberately avoiding his hardening cock. "Christ Baby Doll..."

Mindy continued her trail of kisses before finally wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and kissing the head. He moaned and arched his hips up more while his hands grabbed at her and turned her into the sixty nine position. He started making his own trail of kisses along her inner thighs, groaning as her tongue probed into the slit of his cock. "Fuck..."

"Jamie!" Mindy gasped as he kissed her clit. She arched towards his face and dragged her tongue up and down his cock, making sure to get the vein on the underside of it that he went crazy over. He moaned and arched his hips up, hoping that she would take him fully into her mouth. She didn't though. Not yet anyway. She just kept licking his cock and stroking it lightly, making him groan in anticipation. To tease her back a bit he rubbed his fingers between her folds and started kissing her clit more, occasionally swiping his tongue across it or giving it a good nibble. "Jamie Jamie Jamie..." Mindy was already humping his mouth, wanting more. He wanted to tease her more but his fingers had gotten so wet from her that after licking them clean he held her folds up with his fingers and dragged his tongue slowly across her pussy.

"James!" Mindy was humping his face already, trying to force his tongue inside of her. She moaned as he obliged her and started sucking on the head of his cock, taking more and more of him into her mouth as he pushed his tongue deeper and deeper inside of her. He rubbed the tip of his tongue all against her walls and spread her legs further apart so he could lick her even deeper. He savored the taste of her wetness, moaning as she sucked him harder. He was trying not to thrust into her mouth but it was a very hard thing to do. The feeling of her mouth around his throbbing erection was amazing and her hands massaging and kneading his balls added to it. He finally did thrust up and licked her even faster, rubbing her clit with his fingers until a rush of juices covered his mouth and face. He moaned and thrusted up into her mouth again, cumming hard as he kept lapping away at her a little more. He then turned her back around and kissed her, threading his fingers in her hair as he rubbing his groin against hers so he would get hard again.

"That real estate agent called," he said in between kisses. He rolled his hips extra slow, moaning into her mouth as they kissed again. "We got that house we wanted. We can go any time." They had been planning a little vacation for the two of them in the country for awhile now. They had managed to get one in the Bahamas before coming home to Mindy finishing out her pregnancy and giving birth to Georgia (prematurely, like she always did). Georgia was sound asleep in her bassinet by their bed and hopefully woudl stay that way for the rest of the night. So far she had a pretty good sleeping schedule which James liked since he didn't get a whole lot of it anymore.

"Now?" Mindy said hopefully, which made him frown playfully.

"We're kind of BUSY now..." He rolled his hips extra slow, his cock still as a rock once again. He grabbed her hips with both hands and pushed up into her, groaning as her tight wet heat tried to milk him already. "We'll pack in the morning okay?"

"YOU pack," Mindy corrected.

"I'll pack," he confirmed. He had known that 'we' would be actually be him from the start. Mindy sure as hell wasn't doing that shit. He kissed her hard on the mouth and thrusted upwards some more before flipping them over so he was on top and driving himself into her so hard that she screamed his name.

...

"How long are you guys gonna be gone?" Natalya asked the next morning. She had Elizabeth in her lap while James had Mindy in his and Georgia in his arm, who he was feeding. The older girls were already at school, which left all of them, Taylor, Aiden, Connor, Vanessa and Cooper. Elizabeth was trying to braid Natalya's hair instead of eating breakfast and Taylor was attempting to keep Aiden from tossing his cereal everywhere.

James shrugged and played with Mindy's hair. "Couple of weeks probably." He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. "About the usual."

Cooper shook his head and wrinkled his nose a bit. "Is it like a cabin or what? Because staying in a cabin in the woods is NEVER a good idea."

Mindy wrinkled her nose back. "Ew no. It's a NICE place."

"Exactly," James confirmed. "Beutiful mansion. I'll be damned if our vacation is going to be spent in some rinky dink cabin. We have more class."

Cooper had to snort at that. "Please. what you two do on vacation doesn't classify as classy in any way, shape or form."

"Neither does what you do when you're trying to peek through doors or hide in the room next to us but we won't talk about THAT," James said nastily. That made Mindy and Taylor shift uncomfortably in their spots while Cooper's face turned red. The implication of the comment was completely lost on Elizabeth though and she calmly let go of Natalya's hair and looked James right in the eye. "Are you and Mommy going away to have another baby?"

James about choked on the breath he just took. "_What_?"

"A BABY," Elizabeth repeated impatiently. "Are you gonna have a BABY?"

"Maybe," Mindy replied with a smirk to James. "Do YOU want a baby Lizzie Bear?"

Elizabeth giggled. "I know how they're made..."

Natalya's jaw dropped while Taylor and Mindy put their hands over their mouths. James's eyes about bugged out of his head at that news. "No you do NOT!" he immediately replied. Ther ewas no way he EVER wanted her to know anything like that. She was his baby...he didn't want her to know it even when she was going to be old enough to know it.

"Do TOO!" Elizabeth shot back. She pointed to her stomach. "The boy plants a seed in the Mommy's tummy and it grows in her stomach-"

"Her uterus actually," Cooper chimed in helpfully. That got him a fork thrown at his face. "Ow!"

"No dirty language at my table," James growled.

"How is uterus-" Natalya stopped when she saw the look he was giving her. "Okay okay. Sorry."

"And he seed grows into a BABY!" Elizabeth said loudly so that the attention would go back on to her. "And the doctor takes the baby out and lets it FINISH growing there before you bring it home." She folded her arms over her chest and nodded as James was just completely horrified at the way this conversation had turned. "When can I have a baby?"

"Never," he replied. "Never ever."

"But I WANT one!"

"You do not."

"Do too."

"I will give you a pony if you stop wanting one."

"Okay!" Elizabeth perked right up and grinned. "Give me the pony."

"Jamie darling that will not work when she's older," Mindy pointed out.

"Ssssshhhhhhh." James silenced her with a kiss on the lips. "I'll just give her my credit card then. That'll do the trick hopefully."


	2. Chapter 2

"Annnnnd there we go," James said as he put the last of their bags into the back of the car and slammed the door shut. He had done all the packing and loading up the car while Mindy followed him around, distracting him by hugging his waist and prompting several makeout sessions. Cooper was rolling his eyes at the display while Natalya and Taylor just shook their heads before approaching the couple while holding Vanessa and Georgia in their arms. Aiden and Elizabeth had been standing near Cooper until that moment and then they ran towards James and Mindy as well.

"I think there somebody that wants to say goodbye!" Natalya said brightly, getting James and Mindy's attention as Lizzie launched herself at James and Aiden attached himself to Mindy's leg.

"Ma ma ma!" Aiden jumped up and down and clung to Mindy until she finally picked him up. "Ma ma!" he hugged Mindy's neck and leaned his head in so she had no choice but to kiss him. James smiled as Aiden cooed happily before picking up Elizabeth and kissing her cheek.

"Daddy do you HAVE to go?" Elizabeth asked with pouted lips. She put her arms around his neck and was trying to cling to him like a spider monkey already.

"Yes I have to go," he said gently. "I promised Mommy."

"But why can't I go?

"Because it's a special vacation for mommies and daddies." He kissed her cheek and poked her nose lightly with the tip of his finger. "I'll take you somewhere fun when I get back, okay?"

"DISNEY WORLD!"

"We'll discuss that when I get back." He kissed her cheek one last time before putting her down and saying his goobyes to Aiden, Vanessa and Georgia. Georgia almost delayed things by making Daddy worry with her fussing but then she quieted back so James and Mindy could finally leave. James put on his sunglasses before pulling out of their circular driveway. Mindy was already putting her i-pod in his loading dock and skimming through her selection as he headed for the freeway. "So why don't we ever leave MY i-pod in for once?" he asked as he looked over to her. She had on a pair of Uggs along with a button down shirt of his she was using as a dress.

"You like old people music," she replied.

"Have we missed the part where I've grown to accept and enjoy the music YOU like?" he asked wryly. "There's barely any "old people" music on my player anymore." Pointing that out was completely in vain at this point. He had pretty much learned to like what she did since she sure as hell wasn't going to like what he had. Besides, he lived in a house full of young girls; he was stuck listening to the likes of Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus whenever he was carting all of them around.

Starships by Nicki Minaj started to play and Mindy immediately cranked the radio to almost ear splitting levels. "_Red one. Let's go to the beach, each. Let's go get away. They say, what can they say? Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light. Bad bitches like me is hard to come by._" Hearing her mezzo-soprano voice rapping was actually pretty funny and James cracked a huge smile. He was more than used to these passenger seat performances but he never got tired of them. "_The Patron, own, let's go get it on. The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone. Is it two, three, leave a good tip. I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits._"

James grabbed the bottle of Mountain Dew he had brought with him and handed it to her. She gladly accepted it and began using it as a microphone as she danced around in her seat. "_I'm on the floor, floor. I love to dance. So give me more, more, til I can't stand. Get on the floor, floor. Like it's your last chance. If you want more, more then here I am._" She whipped her hair around wildly, catching James in the face. His sunglasses protected his eyes but his mouth wasn't so lucky. "_Starships were meant to fly. Hands up and touch the sky. Let's do this one last time. Can't stop..._"

James shook his head and laughed before putting down the windows and sticking one hand out his and keeping the other on the wheel. They had a bit of a ways to go so this was going to be the first of many performances. He waved around the other cars that happened to be in their path, totally speeding like a demon and totally not giving a shit. There weren't any cops around so it wasn't like they were going to get pulled over any time soon. It was hard to keep his attention on the road though with Mindy carrying on beside him but somehow he managed it and she finished her performance without him wrecking the car. "Now what?" he asked as she caught her breath.

_"Hmmm..."_ Mindy skimmed through her i-pod once more, not content with letting the shuffle do its job. "HA!" She stopped and let Jesus Walks by Kanye West start to play.

James smirked. "Allow me." He turned up the volume even louder, making it completely and utterly obnoxious. Their windows were practically rattling from the bass. He normally left the performing up to her but what the hell. Might as well do it. "_You know what the Midwest is? Young and restless. Where restless niggas might snatch your necklace. And next these niggas might jack your Lexus. Somebody tell these niggas who Kanye West is._"

"Do YOU know Jamie?" Mindy asked teasingly.

He nodded as he kept rapping. Of course he knew who Kanye West was. He wasn't retarded. "_I walk through the valley of the shadow of death is. Top floor the view alone will leave you breathless. Try to catch it it's kind of hard. Getting choked by the detectives yeah yeah now check the method._" He actually did know this song pretty well. Mindy and Cooper had blasted it more than enough times plus what actual rapper talked about Jesus? This shit stuck out. "_They be asking us questions, harass and arrest us. Saying "we eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast". Huh? Y'all eat pieces of shit? What's the basis? We ain't going nowhere but got suits and cases._"

"PREACH it Jamie!" Mindy got out her phone and started recording him so she could send it to Taylor, Cooper and Natalya. James getting down had to be seen to believe. Pointing the phone at him just prompted him on even more.

"_A trunk full of coke, rental car from Avis. My momma used to say only Jesus can save us. Well momma I know I act a fool. But I'll be gone til November I got pack to move I hope._"

"_Jesus walks_," Mindy sang, kicking in for the background singers.

"_God show me the way because the Devil is trying to break me down._"

"_Jesus walks with me._" Mindy started dancing in her seat once again, her hair whipping along with the wind.

"_The only thing that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now._" James zoomed past a semi-truck, his driving going all on auto pilot on this point. "_And I don't think there is nothing I can do now to right my wrongs. I want to talk to God but I'm afraid because we ain't spoke in so long._" In actuality he hadn't spoken to God ever...he was raised atheist and that had never changed. Mindy was atheist as well so there was all sorts of irony about the two of them jamming out to this song in particular. He would have pointed it out but they were still on a roll. He took her hand in his and started kissing her fingers between lyrics. "_To the hustlers, killers, murderers, drug dealers, even the strippers. To the victims of welfare for we living in hell here hell yeah._"

"Victims of welfare my ASS!" Mindy declared, making James stop and chuckle.

"You disgaree with the wise Mr. West?"

"I've seen those welfare bitches. Fat asses that do not work for SHIT and have five million kids so the government will pay for them."

He frowned. "When have YOU ever seen welfare people?"

"People of Walmart. Taylor showed me."

"Ahhhh. Now see, my experiences there just involved being stuck behind Mexicans in the checkout line."

Mindy wrinkled her nose. "Jamie why would you go into a Walmart? You do not need it."

"I was curious..." he replied with a shrug. "And it's not like I go in there anymore." He didn't live below his means anymore. Mindy sure as hell wouldn't allow that with all the money they had. Before her, the only thing he splurged on was his collection of cars. His old house hadn't been anything greatly fancy though that wasn't the case now. They had a new mansion in Vegas as well with mansions in Malibu, Bel-Air and Montana. "If you think the People of Walmart website makes that place look scary, it's nothing to actually being there in person. I still remember my cashier missing like five of her teeth."

Mindy made a completely disgusted face and poked her tongue between her teeth. "Ewwww James! What the HELL?"

"What? I'm not making it up!" He shrugged innocently. "She was missing like five of her teeth. She grined at me and it was like I was staring into the fucking abyss of death or something." James shuddered at the memory. "Stay away from Walmart Baby Doll. It's a scary ass place."

"You don't have to tell ME that Jamie darling." Mindy took off her Uggs and leaned back in her seat, propping her feet up on to the dashboard. James grinned and switched the hand he was holding the wheel with so he could hold her hand while he drove. He grinned as she snuggled herslef more into his shirt and kissed the back of her hand before returning his attention back to the road.

...

They stopped to get some McDonalds before going back on the road and getting to the house as the sun was starting to set. It was a very secluded place, surrounded by trees and a hill in the backyard that led down to a lake. The house had seven bedrooms and four bathrooms and had been fully stocked up on everything they would need on James's orders. The place was so secluded that he wasn't even sure where the closest neighbors were; he had thought the real estate agent had said about a mile but he wasn't willing to bet on that. There was a shack about a half a mile away apparently, with some kind of radio in it that could be used if like the phones in the house went out or something. Why someone wouldn't just use their cell phones though, James didn't know. And why they didn't just put the radio IN the house was something else that didn't make sense-but not something that actually mattered. Not right now.

"It's beautiful Jamie!" Mindy said happily. She was looking at the house, bouncing on her toes happily as he loaded himself up with their bags before scooping her up into his arms. He had the keys to the place in his hand and while unlocking the door with so much in his hands would be an interesting experience, he still happily kissed her and nuzzled her neck.

"It is...but I think it needs properly broken in." He nipped her ear playfully and carried her up the porch stairs, so distracted that he failed to notice the pair of eyes watching them from a distance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we go..." James pulled Mindy into his lap and snugged his face against her neck. They had gone through several rounds of breaking the house in already and finally had stopped to make dinner. James had grilled them some steaks, totally getting away with wearing only his boxers and his totally sexed up hair...it got him a blowjob as he cooked which was something he heartily loved. Now he was eating in those boxers and she was wearing just his t-shirt as a dress with no bra or panties on underneth. Her hair was just as messed up as his and he thought she looked so lovely that he gave her a big long kiss. He loved it when she was in his clothes; it was a marking of territory thing and even with nobody else there to see he still felt happy and possessive.

"Mmmm Jamie," Mindy giggled lightly and kissed him back. "It smells good baby."

"YOU smell good," he said as his lips traveled down to her neck. He sucked on the pale flesh, which was still lightly coated with their sweat. All their body fluids had mixed together on them and they still hadn't showered...they had fucked on the bathroom sink but shower time would come after dinner.

Mindy rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. "You smell better." She pet his throat and kissed him again before they finally stopped being all over each other long enough to shove some food down their throats. They fed each other just like they always did, kissing each other in between bites. They did this absolutely everywhere. It didn't matter where they were; if they were eating they were feeding each other and being overly obnoxious with the lovey dovey stuff. At this point, everyone was used to it, even if they were annoyed by it. The media always had pictures of them doing it on hand though they didn't care. They didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought about them really. They liked their media name of Jamie Doll but beyond that? Fuck them. James especially didn't care for them since they acted like he was just her accessory instead of her husband. It annoyed him to absolutely no end, especially because they both took so much pride in their marriage.

"Do we have dessert Jamie?" Mindy asked once they were finished with their steaks. She had her arms around his neck, her fingers lightly tugging on the ends of his longish brown hair. His bangs kept falling in his face but she just kept pushing them back out of the way. Usually he tried to keep his hair slicked back since she liked seeing his face but it just wasn't cooperating now that it was so messed up.

"Mhmmmm..." James kissed her collarbone before tightening his grip on her and standing up, going over to the fridge and taking out some chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of wine. "I wouldn't ever let us come unprepared." He grabbed them a couple glasses and went to sit back down at the table when she suddenly shook her head and tugged his hair harder than normal to make him stop. "Baby Doll?"

"I want it in our bath," she told him, a smirk crossing her collagen filled lips.

His eyebrows went up at the idea. "In the bath Baby Doll?"

She nodded, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling his head back so she could bite at his neck.

He grinned. He liked this train of thought very much. "You're a geinus Baby Doll," he declared. He gave her a hard kiss and carried her out of the kitchen. "I-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

James froze on the spot and glanced in confusion towards the door. They were in the middle of nowhere; who could even be knocking on their door. "Who in the blue hell is THAT?" Nobody even knocked on their door back home and that was in a much less secluded place than this (though it was a bit secluded to try to keep people away).

"An animal?" Mindy guessed. She had no clue and she was more than a little annoyed with this interruption. It was taking James's attention from her, which was something she did NOT appreciate. She wanted that attention on her all the time and couldn't accept anything else.

"I don't think so..." James eyed the door warily before shaking his head and starting to try to just walk off once more.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The rapping at the door was even louder than before.

"Oh FUCKING hell!" James reluctantly set Mindy down on the couch and went to the front door, throwing it open in irritation. It was dark outside and the front porch light was out, hiding the girl standing out there in the darkness. James flipped the switch to turn on the light so he could see her face but the light didn't come on. He immediately tried it about eight more times but there was still no light. Fucking light bulb must have been burned out. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly. He was aware of Mindy coming up behind him to see what was going on and instinctively reached back with one arm to pull her in and hug her. She was eyeing the strange girl even more warily than he was. It was so dark they could barely make out what her hair color was, let alone what her face was.

"Is...Tamara here?" the girl asked slowly and quietly.

Mindy's grip tightened on James's arm as he shook his head. "No," he replied. "You have the wrong house."

"...Are you sure?"

"YES we're SURE," Mindy snapped as James just pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. "No Tammy here."

"Oh." The girl was not only not bothered by Mindy snapping at her but she was making no immediate move to get lost. "See you later." She finally turned around and walked away. James and Mindy exchanged looks before he shut the door and locked it.

"What was THAT?" Mindy asked as she hugged his waist.

"I have absolutely no idea," he replied. He hugged her back and ran a hand through her hair. "And I don't care." He scooped her back into his arms in a wedding carry and resumed their journey towards their bathroom. As weird as that had just been, he was already pushing it completely out of his mind. Once they got to the bathroom and started running the water they were making out, acting like nothing had ever even happened.

...

The sound of James and Mindy's moans could be heard through the whole house since they weren't making any efforts to be quiet. They had every reason to think that they were completely alone...and they were until the back door's lock was picked and a masked man stepped inside the house. He quietly shut the door behind him and glanced around, cocking his head to the side and listening to the moans coming from upstairs.

...

"Mmmm Jamie!" Mindy dug her nails into James's shoulder, her legs tightening around his waist and trying to draw him in even deeper. She was sitting on the edge of the bedroom desk, her back to the mirror there and James standing between her legs, driving himself into her as hard and fast as he could. The desk rocked with every thurst and he kept one hand threaded through her hair to make sure the back of her head wouldn't hit the mirror as he fucked her. His other hand rested on her thigh for the moment, bringing it up occasionally to squeeze and knead her breasts. His lips traveled all over her, going to her lips, throat, collarbone and breasts before going back to her lips.

"So tight Baby Doll," he moaned. He cupped her right breast and dropped his head down suck on it, tonguing her nipple before switching to her left breast. The desk rocked even harder as he thrusted faster and they were going to be lucky if they didn't break it or put a hole in the wall or something. "Fuck baby how do you stay so tight?" He rolled her nipples with his fingers and slightly changed the angle of his thrusts.

"Jamie!" Mindy dug her nails into James's back, raking them down so hard that the skin broke. That only made him thrust into her harder, his hand that cupped her breast reaching down between her legs and resting over her clit. "Mmmm Jamie..."

"You want me to make you cum Baby Doll?" He thrusted even harder as he lightly teased her clit with his fingertips.

She whimpered in response.

"What was that Baby Doll?" He pinched her clit lightly to make her moan sharply. "I didn't quite get that."

"Mmm fuck Jamie make me cum," she moaned, gasping as he quickly began to rub her clit. "JAMES!"

"Oh fuck Baby Doll..." her walls tightening around his cock made him lose it as well. He kept pumping his hips, milking both their orgasms before pulling out and carrying her to the bed. He set her down on the end of it and stayed standing in front of her, lifting the bottom half of her body up and dropping his head down between her legs. He slipped his tongue between her folds, swirling the mix of her juices and his own cum around before rubbing the tip of his tongue against her walls and making her scream.

...

Downstairs in the living room, the masked man grabbed both James and Mindy's cell phones that hadn't made it to the bedroom with them and cut the house phone before slipping out as quietly as he came in.


End file.
